


Snapshots

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, sharing tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Dialogue drabble prompts from tumblr.
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer
Kudos: 11





	1. "I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompts are listed as chapter titles.

Lucille winced as she slid off her heel and stumbled against the doorway. An arm was soon linked in hers and she glanced up to see Valerie pulling her in from the night.

“I’ve got you.”

Lucille smiled. “You always do, don’t you?”

There was something guarded but no less sincere in Valerie’s answering smile. “I always will.”

Lucille pressed her cheek to Valerie’s shoulder. “You are a sight for sore eyes after this ridiculous evening.”

“Your date didn’t go well?”

Lucille shook her head. “Not a bit. I’m thinking of becoming a spinster. Join me?”

Valerie chuckled. “Of course.”


	2. "I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Val rubbed her temples while the kettle whistled It’s readiness. She shook her head and poured. Was it too much to ask the world to just let her be?

_You’re too ambitious_ , her aunt had warned.

_You’re foolhardy and reckless_ , her old supervisor had said.

_Perhaps you should practice a bit more restraint_ , Sister Julienne had just reiterated.

“Would you pour me one too?”

Val turned to see Lucille’s sweet smile. She nodded.

When Lucille took her first sip, she let out a sigh of contentment. “Bless you. You know, I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Val’s headache receded.


End file.
